The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a power MISFET having a semiconductor substrate that has a field of transistor cells as well as at least one field plate and at least one channel stopper.
Methods for manufacturing such MISFETs are standard practice. At least four, but usually five or more photosteps are thus required in order to produce the fine structures of such a power MISFET. A mask is required for every photostep. A significant reduction of the manufacturing costs can only be achieved by reducing the number of photosteps.